Ryuji Sakamoto
Base Ryuji= |-|Skull= |-|Captain Kidd= |-|Seiten Taisei= Summary Ryuji Sakamoto is a playable character in Persona 5. Originally a Star Athlete of Shujin Academy's track team, his goal of supporting his mother with it earned the disdain of Volleyball Coach Suguru Kamoshida, who then abused Ryuji and the entire track team. To put more salt in the wound, Kamoshida began telling everyone at Shujin about Ryuji's parents. This caused Ryuji to try and attack Kamoshida who, in a manner of "self-defense", broke Ryuji's leg and caused the track team to disband, forever ruining Ryuji's chances of getting a sports career. This would backfire later on, as Ryuji, along with Akira Kurusu, Ann Takamaki and Morgana, ended up founding the Phantom Thieves in order to make Kamoshida pay for his crimes. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Ryuji Sakamoto Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Co-Founder of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled user of blunt weapons and shotguns, Skilled stealth practitioner, Possesses the Metaverse Navigator, which allows him to travel to the Metaverse in order to change the emotions of others by stealing their "Treasure", or cause mental shutdowns by killing their Shadow, the latter of which can kill the intended target if left unattended, Can summon facets of his personality, which takes the form of Mythological Gods and Demons, Electricity Manipulation, Can increase his own stats, the power of his electric skills, as well as his chances to inflict paralyzation, Resistance towards Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Fought Shadow Okumura and his Corporobo MDL-ED's, the strongest of which being able to create a galaxy-spanning explosion) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can dodge this, as well as keep up with Shadows that can dodge Lucifer's Morning Star, which appears to move at such speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class Durability: At least Galaxy level (Survived attacks from Yaldabaoth) Stamina: High (Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse) Range: Extended Melee range with blunt weapons, several meters with shotguns and Persona Skills Standard Equipment: Blunt Weapons, Shotguns, the Metaverse Navigator and his two Persona's Intelligence: Average, as he's one of the dumbest members of the Phantom Thieves and one of the slowest to pick up on things. However, he does have some expertise in Track and Field training as well as stealth, all three of which he often uses to his advantage. Weaknesses: Not very bright, somwhat hot-headed, clumsy, and impatient, inherits the same weaknesses as his Persona's, and is weak to Wind-based attacks as a result, using the Metaverse Navigator requires Ryuji to know the target's name, the location related to the target's desires, as well as the form it would take, can't use his powers outside of the Metaverse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 3